


anytime

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has a nightmare after her kidnapping, and needs to hear a different voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anytime

Alexis winces at the sleepy voice on the other end of the line, and bites her lip as she picks at her sheets. “D - Detective Ryan?”

"Alexis?" he mumbles.

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?" He sounds more awake now, and she can hear the sound of him shifting.

"Yeah," she murmurs again. "I mean... kind of. I just - I had a nightmare, and I didn’t want to wake Dad or Gram, and I know it’s late, but I remembered you saying I could call you if I needed to, and I kind of just wanted to hear a different voice -"

"Yeah, no, absolutely." There’s a pause, and then he says, "Do you, um, want to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

"Just... a nightmare." She scratches her fingernail over the embroidery on her comforter. "Flashes of dark rooms and - and strange men."

A brief silence follows this statement, and then Ryan speaks again. “So, let me tell you this story about back when I was a beat cop...”

Alexis smiles, silently grateful to him for not asking her more about the nightmare, and by the time he finishes his story, she’s laughing.

"You handcuffed a suspect to a movable cafe sign?"

"Yeah," Ryan replies, laughing too. "Not my finest moment. But at least we caught him. Took a while to live that one down."

"I can imagine," Alexis says, another giggle escaping her.

When her laughter subsides, Ryan asks, “Feel better?”

"Yeah, thanks, Detective Ryan."

"Anytime," he replies sincerely. "Night, Alexis."

"Night." She sets her phone on her night stand and burrows back under the covers, all traces of her nightmare vanquished to the deep recesses of her mind, and she’s still smiling as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
